


when you look at me like that

by hyperlazy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dreams, F/F, basically alex just dreaming of lena but being stupid and not knowing it's her, but not really?, cottagecore lena???? kind of, kind of a remake of my first story i posted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperlazy/pseuds/hyperlazy
Summary: The person who accompanied her will be the last of her worries. Upon balancing having an alien sister and saving the world, it will be easy to forget a girl in her dreams.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 26





	when you look at me like that

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys, it's me! i changed my name from AlexDanversLuthor to hyperlazy for no apparent reason but being bored. It is what it is! it's been a long time but I'm finally back with a new story, hope y'all enjoy.

Alex doesn’t know why it happened. 

It was a Saturday, and she had a day off. 

Once she opened her eyes, it was still dark, and her lids were heavy. She didn’t have the energy to get up yet. 

When she woke up again, rays of sunlight peeped through the blinds. Still groggy, she slept again. Annoyed that she awoke from such a nice slumber. 

Now she discovered herself in a vivid dream. The view her mind supported her was with cool tones, thick, tall trees, and an eerie mood. 

Everything just flashed before her eyes. She recalls talking to someone, saying something she can’t comprehend. 

Under a gigantic tree, which kind, she doesn’t remember. She encounters a woman that she doesn’t recognize, but it’s like she’s met her. And much more confusing, kissing that woman’s forehead as she wept, face full of dark raven hair, and both her hands resting on a sharp jaw. 

Then she gets soaked in water. How it transpired, she doesn’t know, but she looks back on a toothy grin and an adorable dimple before the dream had halted.

She tried her best to relive that weird dream she experienced, and as much as she racked her brain to recognize who she is, she never put a name to her. 

* * *

The person who accompanied her will be the last of her worries. Upon balancing having an alien sister and saving the world, it will be easy to forget a girl in her dreams.

But the name of her companion is always on the tip of her tongue, threatening to slip out.

“Are you alright? You look dazed there.” She giggled, wrapping herself onto her, a familiar warmth spreading through her. 

“M’fine, still woozy from sleep, I guess,” Alex replied, sinking deeper onto the mattress, closing her eyes and taking in the scent of her girlfriend. 

She feels eyes looking at her and opening an eye shown her a toothy grin and a deep dimple making its presence known. 

“You look like a disturbed cat.” She mumbles, laying her head on Alex’s chest.

“Don’t let anyone hear that.” She breathes out, taking in the scene in front of her. How graceful she is.

“Oh, I will!” She teases.

Alex’s face falls, “No, _don’t!_ Lena, I swear to god!”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Heavily based on a dream I had where I met this cottagecore lady and spent the whole day with her, though I never saw her face, she'll be held deeply in my heart. Tell me what you think! screaming at me in the comments for mistakes or even just a heart will make my day!


End file.
